world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031415-Lily-Sami
10:26 GT: I fucked up. 10:28 GT: Someone got to his dreamself. I don't know who, but it was in the papers on Prospit. 10:28 GT: I kissed him, but it didn't work, because someone got to his FUCKING DREAMSELF. 10:28 GT: AND NOW HE'S GONE. 10:29 AA: Who? 10:30 GT: Thiago. 10:30 GT: He's fucking dead. 10:30 GT: For good. 10:30 AA: I thought you said it was just his dreamself. 10:30 AA: Oh no....has Nate already made his move? 10:30 GT: Yeah, no SHIT. 10:31 GT: Came around with his fucking head tucked under his arm a couple hours ago. 10:31 AA: Flip. I didn't know he would move this soon. 10:31 AA: He didn't know about Thiago's dreamself? 10:31 GT: Why would he know? It was still alive as far as ANYONE knew until it showed up in the papers. 10:33 GT: Who the fuck cares about him, anyway. I know he did it, and I'm gonna make damn sure everyone else does too. 10:33 GT: I want to know who offed his other self. 10:33 AA: I'm sorry Lily. I didn't really know him, but he seemed nice. I know you have to be hurting. 10:33 GT: Because when I find them, I am going to make them pay, fucking PAY. 10:33 AA: That seems fair. 10:34 AA: Doesn't this timing seem odd, though, Lily? 10:35 AA: Right after Thiago became a Lord, suddenly his dreamself is dead? 10:35 GT: What, you're saying someone killed him to stop him being a threat? 10:35 AA: I don't know. 10:36 AA: But I think to be on the safe side, until we know what happened, no one else should use shenanicite to become a Lord or Muse. 10:36 GT: But what about the people who've already mastered? What about them? 10:36 GT: And...actually, if that's the motive, that narrows the suspect pool a TON. 10:36 AA: I think....those people should be very careful. And very circumspect, about their powers. 10:37 GT: It'd have to be someone who knew he was a Lord. 10:37 AA: At least until we know for sure that's not why whoever did it, did it. 10:37 AA: Which narrows it down to any of the twinks and anyone who they decided to tell or contract to do it. 10:37 GT: So...Merrow, for one. 10:37 AA: In addition to our teammtes. 10:37 GT: But...really? Him? 10:38 GT: And also...you. 10:38 AA: Yes. 10:38 GT: But, like, again, you're...SAMI. 10:38 AA: Yes. I'm Sami. 10:38 GT: You're, like, team mom. I literally cannot imagine you doing something like this. 10:38 AA: Whatever that means. 10:39 AA: Me neither. 10:39 AA: But I can't imagine anyone on our teams doing something so horrible, either. 10:40 GT: But it has to be one of you, because I can't think of anyone else who knew! Thiago kept it like super duper secret. 10:40 GT: Unless it was one of the twinks? Jack, maybe? 10:40 GT: Scarlet? The evil Libby? 10:40 GT: Who the fuck knows. 10:40 AA: Lily, did you know that back in our session, Derse had soap operas starring all of us? 10:41 GT: Haha what. 10:41 AA: Apparently Scarlet wrote them scripts based on the things she was watching us doing. 10:41 AA: All of the twinks have ways of spying on us. 10:41 AA: And they think nothing of sharing our secrets with one another, or with even random people. 10:42 GT: So whoever killed Thiago, Scarlet would've seen them, right? 10:42 AA: Maybe. I'm not sure if she can see things in-person or if she can only read our pesterlogs. 10:42 GT: Still, she's gotta have some idea of who did it. 10:42 GT: This is PERFECT! What's her handle? 10:44 AA: Lily. You've spoken to Libby, and you've spoken to Jack. Have your experiences with either really made you think that the twinks are a good way to get straight answers to questions? 10:45 GT: I NEED to find who did it, Sami. 10:45 AA: I know you do Lily. 10:45 GT: So I'm going to do whatever that fucking takes. 10:45 GT: Even if that means doing some pretty stupid things. 10:46 GT: I don't even have to try and get a straight answer out of them. I can just TAKE it. 10:46 GT: Muse of Mind, remember? 10:46 AA: Lily. If Thiago *did* die because of being raised to Lord, do you really think abusing your powers openly is a wise idea? 10:47 GT: I don't CARE. 10:47 GT: Thiago is DEAD because of me. 10:47 AA: Especially since saying that just now may have just broadcast to any of the twinks who didn't know that you're a Muse of Mind. 10:47 GT: PREMANENTLY DEAD. 10:47 GT: *permanently 10:47 AA: Thiago's not dead because of you, Lily. 10:47 GT: If I hadn't chosen him, he might have lived. 10:48 GT: He is dead because I didn't think things through. 10:48 AA: And if Nate hadn't decided revenge was worth taking his waking self. And if whoever decided to assassinate his dreamself hadn't decided to do that. 10:48 AA: And if we had never played this game in the first place. 10:49 AA: For that matter, if I had said something to Nate instead of trying to keep him from knowing you told me about the arrangement, Thiago might still be alive. 10:49 AA: So in a very real way, Lily, I killed Thiago. 10:49 GT: No you didn't. 10:49 GT: Don't ever fucking think that. 10:49 GT: This is my fault. 10:49 GT: But I'm going to fix it. 10:49 AA: Let's not play blame game kung fu here Lily. 10:49 GT: Or the closest thing to fixing it I can do. 10:50 AA: Let us focus on making sure this sort of thing doesn't happen again, for now. 10:50 GT: Sure. You go ahead and make your little public service announcement. 10:50 AA: Lily. Don't be reckless here. I don't want to lose you too. 10:51 AA: It would absolutely kill me if whoever did this to Thiago came after you next. :( 10:51 GT: Good. Means I don't have to track them down. 10:52 AA: It doesn't look like whoever went after Thiago gave him much of a chance to fight back, Lily. 10:52 AA: I don't think you're dealing with someone who would have the common decency to fight you face to face. 10:53 GT: We don't know that for sure. All we know is he's dead, not how he died. 10:53 GT: But if I talk to Scarlet, I could find that out. 10:53 AA: If you talk to Scarlet, you'll find out whatever Scarlet thinks would be funniest for you to know. 10:53 GT: Better than nothing. 10:53 AA: Whether whatever that is is true or not. 10:54 AA: Maybe you should talk to your mom first, Lily. 10:54 AA: If nothing else maybe she can tell you what to do about this Muse situation. 10:54 GT: I can't trust her right now. I don't know who's going to pick up the phone if I answer. 10:54 GT: *call 10:54 AA: Before you start trying to use powers you don't understand on your quest for revenge. 10:55 GT: OK, by now it's obvious you're not going to give me her handle. 10:55 GT: I'm going to talk to someone who will. 10:55 AA: ravishingCalypso. 10:55 GT: Much obliged. 10:55 AA: But this is a really bad idea Lily. You're not going to hear what you want to hear from Scarlet. 10:56 AA: And take it from someone who's lost people they love in the past-- 10:56 AA: --whatever it is you do to try to bring them back....it's not going to bring them back. 10:56 AA: It's not going to fill the hole. 10:56 GT: I'm not trying to bring him back. 10:56 AA: No. You're trying to stop the hurting. 10:56 AA: I know. I've been there. 10:57 AA: And I tried to bring her back to make it stop hurting. 10:57 AA: And you're trying to hunt down his killer to make it stop hurting. 10:57 GT: You said yourself this guy is going to go after more of us if we don't stop them! 10:57 GT: I'm doing a SERVICE. 10:57 AA: I said he *might* go after more of us. We don't know yet. We need to find out more. 10:58 GT: THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO *DO*! 10:58 AA: Well do what you want then. 10:58 AA: Just remember, whatever you find, and whatever happens from here on in... 10:58 AA: ...I love you Lily. And I'm sorry things went like they did. -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 22:59 --